Shocking Halloween
by demonic hellfire
Summary: Xander dresses as an unlikely hero
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Shocker and Hydro-Man are own by Marvel.

Whedon owns Buffy.

The story Polarity and hopefully a relaunched Transistor are Chris Myers

* * *

Zombies. Fucking Zombies. I thought that I didn't have to deal with them here. The good news is their still killed by headshots other than that these zombies are completely different. I mean they're focused on getting to one place, not killing as many people as possible.  
"Why are dey here?" My Jamaican girlfriend wondered aloud. Looking at the horde of zombies walking past us not even noticing us despite the fact we were in plain view.

"Something must have summoned them." I respond as calm as I can. "We find who or what created them and destroy it."  
"That wouldn't stop them. A spell like dis will continue even if the power source is destroyed." She said.

I shook my head "If you destroy a generator you stop the power flow, magic or not everything obeys the laws of science in some shape or form." I stated confidently.

"You speak as though you've done dis before." My girlfriend said. Just then, a torrent of water rushes down the street shredding the horde in the process. As the torrent reaches us, it stops and shifts into one my closest friends and allies.

"Just like New York, Herman." Jonathan said, I shook my head, Jonathan and I both know how to fight zombies after Dormammu had used Eric Williams aka Grim Reaper to start the failed zombie apocalypse.

"No if it were like New York then we'd be dealing with The Hulk again." I smirked seeing Jonathan's shudder. He may have killed the Hulk, but not before the Hulk used me as a punching bag. I not sure what happened before Thor took me to where the battle was, but I'm sure that it wasn't pretty.

"Good point one time destroying his diamond hard brain is enough for anyone." Jonathan said.

"What are you two talking about?" My girlfriend asked.

"Near end of the world." I replied.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact you're wearing a quilt?" She inquired.

"It's not a quilt it's insulation against my blasts." I snapped.

"It's a quilt Xander, stop denying it." Jonathan shook his head. I loved to be a telepath for just one minute to listen to what he is thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Third from here on out

* * *

"Explain to me again what Snyder wanted." Xander said exasperated. He was looking at the selection of costumes.

"He wanted us to dress up as heroes." Buffy said as put down a dress that if Snyder hadn't been specific about what they had to wear, she probably would have worn.

"I'll check the junk bin. Sometimes they make a costume and have a mistake in the design." Xander trotted over to the bin. 'Let's see a Batgirl costume with no visible holes, different design then the one Gordon wore before she was shot. A Shocker costume with an Avengers symbol on the belt, like that would ever happen.' He mused.

"Found anything?" Buffy asked.

"Two costumes. One that is as unlikely as hell and the other is just a costume redesign." Xander pointed to the two costumes in question.

"Batgirl, what's so good about her?" Buffy asked.

"No idea, but I plan on shocking the hell out of Snyder." Xander chuckled.

"Fine, but I don't like having to go out as a wimp." Buffy grumbled.

"What makes her a wimp?" Xander asked.

"I heard she got shot. If she was any good she wouldn't have been shot." Buffy growled.

"Surprise attack at her home while out of costume. Also the shock of seeing Joker gave him the time to take the shot." Xander rebutted. He had read the graphic novel in question. It was easy to just hear Gordon had been shot without a fight and assume she was a wimp.

"I'll give you that." Buffy nodded. She did not know how it had played out in the comics, but she did know that Batgirl was shot.

"Willow what you got?" Xander asked.

"A cloak." Willow replied.

"Don't demon out me during Halloween." Xander chuckled knowing the only hero who wore a cloak and was female.

Ethan chuckled the three costumes he had just sold would certainly create chaos. The fact that another costume he had sold had been from the same bin would also add to the chaos.


End file.
